Hidden love
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: Katara has yet to tell Aang that she loves him. He can't help but wonder why.


This idea came to me, and I felt it should be a one-shot on its own. It takes place a few months after the war. But I mean, I completely love these two together, and this little one-shot is cute but a bit sad.

You have been warned.

I don't own Avatar. (If I did, Kataang would've happened a lot sooner!)

* * *

Aang was the first one to say 'I love you'. In fact, since the end of the war, he told Katara every day. She would give him that special smile and kiss him on the cheek before saying that she knew he did. Yet, there was one thing that bugged the young avatar.

Why didn't she say it back?

He was a patient man, so he didn't press the issue. But on certain days, he couldn't help but wonder why she had yet to utter those three words. If he was able to say it so easily, then she could too..

Right?

But that still didn't stop him from wondering if she actually felt that way about him, or if she was only with him out of pity. He wasn't an idiot, he knew there could've been a lot better choices for her. Jet, Haru, even Zuko could've been better for her. At least with them, she wouldn't be forced to travel all the time and be separated from her family. But she never brought up that subject, nor did she ever complain about not seeing them.

So then, what was it that stopped her from saying 'I love you' to him?

He didn't remember how the conversation was brought up. All he remembered was they were relaxing in the Fire Nation Palace, watching the city bustle with activity. His head was in her lap as she tenderly stroked the arrow on his head. She was humming a tune he wasn't familiar with, and he just closed his eyes and listened to her voice.

Perhaps the question slipped from his mouth by accident, but when he looked up at her, all he could see was shock on her face. Her hand stilled and he could feel her body tense up, causing him to sit up from his comfortable position.

He noticed that she was not only quiet, but nervous and sad that he asked that question. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking of a way to ask that question differently, but he had to know the reason behind it.

She turned her saddened gaze to him before she whispered, "Aang... What makes you think I don't love you?"

He could hear the sadness in her voice, and it tore through his chest. He didn't want her thinking he doubted her love.

"I... It's just... Well... You've never said 'I love you' back. You always say 'I know' or just smile at me before kissing me. I'm not trying to say I doubt you, it's just got me concerned. I never mentioned it sooner because I was patient, and I knew this was your first relationship and not everyone says it right away. But as the weeks went by, I started to get scared that maybe I was doing something wrong..."

Her eyes warmed up, though sadness still showed within them. She took him in her arms and hugged him tightly, holding back the tears that threatned to break through her barrier.

"I'm sorry Aang... I didn't know you felt this way. It's not that I don't love you. It's just, I'm not used to being so vulnerable with someone. And, I got scared when you first told me you loved me. From the beginning, I knew you were special. Gran-Gran even mentioned that you were part of mine and Sokka's destiny. I didn't know how close you were going to get to me, but you somehow wormed your way into my frozen heart. The realization hit me when Aunt Wu told me I was going to marry a powerful bender. I was so excited to hear about it, I didn't even take into consideration that she might have meant **you**. But what hit me harder, was when Sokka had pointed out that same day how powerful you were. It had me confused, since I wasn't sure what to think at the time. But as our journey continued, I had fallen for you so badly, I got terrified of these feelings. When you were shot by Azula, I felt like I had died with you..."

Tightening her grip on him, she continued.

"When you disappeared after waking up, I felt lost. I didn't know how to react and I got scared to the point where I cried. I was mad at my father, but I was also mad at you while being scared that you weren't coming back. I felt relief when you did, but I didn't realize until then just how much I loved you. I lied when I said that I was confused Aang. I only told you that so you'd focus on the war. I wanted to tell you that day, but I knew that if you went and didn't come back..."

Pausing to take a breath, she pulled away from the hug to look him in the eyes.

"I was a coward for running away. Since my mother died, I've been scared to let anyone get close to me. But somehow, you were different. I feel more alive when you're around. I feel I can tell you everything, and you'd just sit there and listen to what I'd have to say. I felt this way about you, and yet... I kept those words from you because I was scared that I was going to lose you. But I know it was wrong of me to do so.."

As she trailed off, many thoughts ran through the young airbender's mind. He had no idea she was suffering in silence like this, keeping her feelings to herself in case he'd run off. It only made his heart swell with more love for this girl in front of him. He gave her the biggest grin he possibly could, and it caused her to smile at him.

"Katara... Believe me, I felt the same way as you."

She blinked in surprise.

"Really? But you've always made it look so easy."

He laughed. " I was scared to tell you those words. I've never said them to anyone before, and I knew that saying them would leave me vulnerable. But I also took that chance because it was you. You were the only reason I would ever take such a huge risk. I didn't give up when you shot me down because I knew I loved you too much to let go. Yes, there were moments where I thought about just leaving it alone. But I told myself that you deserve to know because I respect you too much to keep anything from you. You're the only one I've ever let into my heart Katara. And I'd never leave you."

Proving to her how he felt, he leaned in and kissed her lips, sending shocks of electricity down both their spines. He could feel her melt into him, causing a small smile to his face, before wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt like he was drowning in her love, but he didn't mind feeling so lightheaded. Both their lips moved together slowly as they took their time, not wanting to feel rushed.

When they felt like they couldn't breathe, they parted, keeping close to each other as they kept their eyes locked.

"I love you Aang."

He could feel the surprise on his face, but smiled crazily before laughing and taking her into his arms.

"I love you too, Katara."


End file.
